Ryan's Wish
by rko-luver
Summary: When Jessie goes with her little brother to fufill his wish to see Jeff Hardy, romance blooms. more chapters up later tonight or tomorrow
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE and have no personal relations with any of the characters referenced in this fanfic, and I ap

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the WWE or the Make-A-Wish Foundation and have no personal relations with any of the characters referenced in this fanfic, and I apologize if how I portray said characters n this fanfic is not how they are in real life, I'm just a fan (hence the term FANfic)

Jessie walked along the bright white hallway, nodding to various nurses along the way, the same nurses who had been there through all of this. She didn't even need to be awake to find her brother's room, having made the walk every day for ten years. Today however, was different.

As she entered the small private room that belonged to her little brother she smiled as he jumped up and ran to hug her. Though they were almost twelve years apart, the two of them had always been very close. In fact, since their mother had re-married after the death of their father, Jessie had become his surrogate mother.

"Jessie, are you ready, can we go? Can we go?" Ryan pleaded, pulling her hand in the direction of the door.

Jessie chuckled and shook her head, "not yet, remember, we have to wait for Mr. Sheckler to get here, then we can leave."

"Aww, come on!"  
"No Ryan, you know we have to wait for-"

"Wait for who?" a man in his mid thirties smiled as he walked into the room.

Ryan replied quickly, "we were waiting for you, now you're here, can we go now!"

Both Jessie and Mr. Sheckler laughed at Ryan and Sheckler nodded, "yes, yes, the car is right downstairs in front of the lobby."

Before Jessie could say anything, Ryan ran out of the door and tore for the nearest elevator, Jessie sighed, not bothering to chase after him.

"He's doing a lot better than before, he has a lot more energy," commented Mr. Sheckler as he and Jessie walked down the hospital hallway.

"Yes, he does. Though I don't know how much of it is his treatment, and how much is finally getting to do this. I can't thank you and your organization enough for doing this for him."

He smiled, "it's what we're here for, and children like Ryan make it worth while."

When they reached the lobby they saw Ryan standing at the glass doors, staring open-mouthed at the sleek black limousine sitting in the small parking lot. "Is that for us?" Ryan gasped.

Mr. Sheckler nodded and Ryan shrieked for joy and threw open the door, running out to the limo and jumping into the back seat.

Jessie and Mr. Sheckler followed him and joined him in the back. As Ryan talked to Mr. Sheckler about the events to come, Jessie leaned her head against the cold glass window and sighed, thinking of the events that had le up to this day.

Ryan was an accidental child of her parents, though they loved him as much as they did Jessie, until everything fell apart. When Ryan was three, he started complaining of headaches, and it baffled both their parents and Ryan's doctors, that is, until he passed out one day in pre-school. On that day they found a tumor growing in Ryan's brain. For years they tried radiation and other top-of-the-line treatments, but to no avail. Ryan eventually became unresponsive to all of them, and it took a terrible toll on the whole family. Their father died a year later, of heart disease, and it finally was too much to their mother. She married the richest man she could find and left Jessie and Ryan on their own, she still pays Ryan's medical bills, but that aside, she has had no presence in her children's lives since. Jessie's life had been in shambles, there se was, twenty-years-old, with a dying brother to take care of, and both of her parents gone, she thought her life was over, that is until, the Make-A-Wish Foundation came in.

Ryan had been watching the WWE practically since birth, so when the Make-A-Wish Foundation offered him his wish, he wasted no time in asking to spend a day with his favourite wrestler, Jeff Hardy.

It had been nearly three months since that day, and today was the day that Ryan would finally get his wish to spend a day with his idol. Jessie was shaken from her thoughts as the driver opened the door, they had arrived. The three of them got out of the limo and before Ryan could race off, Jessie grabbed his hand.

"The least you could do is thank Mr. Sheckler, Ryan."

He looked down at the ground guiltily, "thank you Mr. Sheckler."

He smiled, "it's been a pleasure Ryan, now, this is where I leave the two of you, and a representative from the WWE will be here in a moment to lead you to meet Mr. Hardy."

The three of them said their good-byes and watched as the limo drove away with Mr. Sheckler. Before they could even finish turning back to the arena, a small woman with a walkie-talkie and a clip board walked out to them. "Are you the kid and his older sister?"

A little miffed at the tone of the question, Jessie replied coldly, "yes, this is Ryan, and I'm Jessie, his older sister, now would you please, direct us to Mr. Hardy?"

"Yes, of course, right this way."

Ryan barely noticed his sister's exchange, literally bouncing on his heels with excitement, he speed-walked as fast as he possibly could with Jessie holding tightly to his hand. Finally they stood in front of an oak door. "Mr. Hardy will be in here waiting for you, and there will be a car for the three of you for when you decide to leave the arena, the driver has already been paid for the day. Anything else?"

"No, thank you." Jessie replied.

"Alright then." The woman knocked quietly on the door before opening it, and there, sat Jeff Hardy.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Just so you all know, unless I get at least 5 reviews after this chapter in he next week, the story ends here,

**Author's Note: **Just so you all know, unless I get at least 5 reviews after this chapter in he next week, the story ends here, I'm not trying to be mean, but I need feedback (and please, constructive criticism is welcome, flames are rude and un-called for)

The second the door opened, Ryan's energy from the whole day seemed to vanish as he stared into the eyes of his idol. Jessie chuckled at her brother and took a few steps into the room, pulling Ryan along with her. The boy seemed practically comatose, completely and utterly amazed by the man that sat before him. Having seen similar reactions many times Jeff smiled and leaned toward him from his chair, "hey little buddy, what's your name?"

Ryan looked at the ground, "I'm Ryan, and this is my big sister Jessie."

Jessie laughed, "I'm sorry about him, he's just amazed to be in the same room with the man he considers a God."

Jeff laughed as well, "Yeah, it happens a lot," he turned back to Ryan, "so Ryan, what do you want to do today?"

Ryan turned to Jessie, "did you bring the things I asked for?"

Jessie rifled through your purse, and pulled out a hardy boys hat and a picture of Jeff, mid-Swanton. As she handed them to Ryan for Jeff to sign, the things from her purse flew everywhere. "Oh, crap!" Jessie yelled and she kneeled and hurriedly tried to pick up everything.

"Here, let me help," said Jeff as he kneeled beside her, helping her pick up everything. While he was handing her her lipstick, he noticed a pocket sketchbook, "you draw?" he asked.

Jessie saw what he was looking at and blushed slightly, "I write actually, poetry and songs mostly, but I doodle sometimes, yes."

"May I see?"

A bit surprised, Jessie nodded, "of course."

Ryan glared, annoyed that his sister was stealing Jeff's attention, "Maybe in the car Jess, we've got to go remember? Mr. Hardy, there's a motocross show in the other arena today, and I was wondering if we could go to that?" He pouted and turned on his best little boy charm.

Never one to turn down motocross, even if he would only be watching, Jeff agreed, "please Ryan, call me Jeff, and before we go," he said, "You wanted me to sign some things?"

Ryan nodded, "oh, I almost forgot!" He handed Jeff his hat and picture, and Jeff signed them happily. His fear forgotten, Ryan grabbed Jeff's hand and walked between he and Jessie out to the car. Less conspicuous than the limo, the black Chrysler was a welcome sight.

Once inside the car, Jeff opened Jessie's sketchbook, and began to read some of her poetry. He was amazed, the more he read, the more he knew about her, he saw the pain she had gone through with Ryan's illness, saw her bittersweet feelings about her mother's leaving, saw her fears, hopes and dreams. Her drawings were incredible, twisting lines of blues, greens, purples, seemed to say everything about her, and when he looked up to see her smiling at Ryan, his head on her shoulder, he knew that he had to be with her.

He closed the sketchbook and gave it back to its owner, who hesitantly asked, "So, what did you think?"

_How to put it into words…_ he thought, "you're an incredible artist, your work is amazing." He smiled, noticing the ring of brown in her green eyes.

Jessie blushed, "thank you, I've always admired you as an artist as well. I got the 'Twist of Fate' DVD for Ryan for his birthday this year, and I really liked the song 'Old Grow' that was on there, and the bits of your poetry." She too, noticed the beauty of his green eyes.

Ryan, completely oblivious to what was growing between his sister and idol, he tugged Jeff's arm, "So, Jeff, what are the other superstars like in real life?"

Shaken from his musings about Jessie, Jeff thought a second before answering. "Well, Matt and Shannon are awesome; most of the guys are a lot like their characters on the show, with the exception of Randy Orton. He's actually a nice guy, very humble."

Ryan gasped, "Really! I can't stand him on the show!"

Jeff laughed, "Yeah, he comes and visits Matt and I down in Cameron all the time; he's a pretty cool guy."

They pulled up to the arena and got out of the car, the Make-A-Wish Foundation had already paid for everything so they showed their tickets and they moved to their seats. When the action started, Jeff and Ryan were both out of their seats, screaming and laughing, loving every second of it.

Jessie sat in her seat and got out her sketchbook, and began sketching them. She started with Ryan, his sandy brown hair recently grown back after the radiation treatments, slightly falling into his eyes, which were a bright blue; his bright freckled face just exuded happiness. Jessie's eyed clouded as she thought about those days when he could barely open his eyes from pain.

She shook these thoughts from her head and began to sketch Jeff; she started with his hands and arms, including his tattoo. Then she moved to his strong shoulders and up his neck to his face, and as she sketched, she noticed hundreds of things that were special about him, things that made him incredible. She got out her coloured pencils, and finished by colouring his hair. Without even thinking, she wrote the title at the bottom of the page, "My Boys". After she had finished, she stared at it, and blushed. _ Ryan will always be my boy, but you just met Jeff, and he can't be feeling what you are, he will never be "your boy",_ she thought.

Jeff glanced down and noticed Jessie closing her sketchbook. _ What was she doing?_ He thought, and an idea formed in his mind. While Jessie was still distracted with maneuvering her sketchbook into her nearly full purse, Jeff leaned down to Ryan, "Work with me here, say you're thirsty."

Ryan raised his eyebrow but wasn't about to question Jeff Hardy. "Jessie, I'm thirsty," he whined.

Jessie rolled her eyes, "alright, you two stay here, do you want anything Jeff?"

He shook his head and Jessie went to the concession stand to buy the drinks. As soon as she was far enough away Jeff motioned Ryan, "here, hand me her purse."

"Why?"

"I want to see what she was doing in her sketchbook."

Having snooped in his sister's purse numerous times Ryan didn't see any problem, and in his mind, Jeff would never do anything wrong. Jeff found the sketchbook easily and flipped backwards until he found the page. He saw the beautiful picture, the only coloured ting being his hair, and when he read the title, all he could do was grin. He stuffed the sketchbook back into its place and went back to watching the event with Ryan.

When Jessie arrived back with the drinks, nothing was different, until the end of the night.

After all the riders had gone out for the finale, the announcer proclaimed over the loudspeaker that there would be fireworks. As the first bright firecrackers went off, and Ryan was mesmerized, Jeff placed his fingers under Jessie's chin and turned her head towards him, staring into her eyes. His body acting almost completely on his own, though his mind not complaining, he leaned foreword, his eyes sliding closed as their lips touched, in the best kiss either of them had ever had, the stars and fireworks shining all the while.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you guys, I got a huge response, but please keep sending reviews, because if I get less than 3 reviews pe

**Author's Note: Thank you guys, I got a huge response, but please keep sending reviews, because if I get less than 3 reviews per chapter, I'll stop it, I currently have 10, so if I have 13, then I'll post chapter 4 ( and yes, you can re-review if you want, but please do something chapter specific if you do)**

The whole car ride back to the arena, both Jesse and Jeff were beaming, and Ryan didn't notice a thing. He jabbered on with Jeff, his earlier fears long gone. His idol was everything he wished for and more, and he didn't want the night to end. Little did he know the two adults on either side of him were feeling the exact same way.

When they arrived back at the Arena, the three of them stepped out of the car and the limo that had driven Jesse and Ryan earlier was waiting, and Mr. Sheckler was probably inside as well. Ryan turned to Jeff, "thank you so much for hanging out with us today! That was awesome!" he hugged Jeff around the waist tightly and Jeff laughed.

"Well, depending on your sister, you might be seeing a lot more of me." He smiled, knowing she couldn't say no to him, not now that Ryan was involved.

Jesse smiled, knowing what he meant and did a dramatic sigh, "well," she started sarcastically, "since you're twisting my arm, I guess I'll have to."

Ryan didn't at all understand what had just transpired and jumped up and down, "really? Are you serious? Awesome!"

Jesse and Jeff laughed, "Yes Ryan, we're serious, now, you need to get to bed, I'm sure the nurses are more worried about you than usual by now. How about you go get in the car, I'll be there in a few minutes ok?"

"Ok," he answered reluctantly and walked slowly to the limo, sitting in the back.

Once he was out of earshot, Jessie turned to look at Jeff. "You know, if you would have just asked, I would have said yes."

He chuckled, "I know, but I had to be sure you wouldn't turn me down."

She play gasped, "who in the world would turn down the charismatic enigma, the rainbow-haired warrior, I wouldn't dream of it!" She laughed, using the names she had heard on TV since her little brother was about four-years-old.

He laughed as well, "You'd be surprised. So, how does Saturday sound, about eight o'clock?"

"Sure, here," she got out a piece of paper and wrote down her e-mail and address, "I'll see you then."

She smiled and turned to walk away; he reached for her arm and turned her back, kissing her cheek, "see you."

He then turned, walking away into the arena, and Jesse walked to the limo, thinking of a certain wrestler the whole way home.

Saturday night had finally come, and as much as she hated it, Jesse had to lie to Ryan and tell him she was sick, that was why she wasn't coming to visit him tonight. She knew that Ryan would never leave her alone if he found out she was going to be with Jeff, and as much as she loved her little brother, she had to spend some alone time with Jeff.

Despite the fun time they had last time they were together; Jesse couldn't help but be nervous. She fidgeted with her t-shirt that ended just above her pierced belly-button, in which she had a silver barbell. And couldn't decide where to place her jeans, which were ripped at the knee, showing the black fishnets she wore underneath. She decided on a pair of black flats, and let her dark brown bangs fall around her face, the rest pulled back into a clip. Her nails were black with white tips, and she twisted her thumb ring around, her nerves building. She finished applying her make-up, right as the doorbell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I've been a bad bad author, and I'm sorry for that but I am picking this story back up, and hope to bring back those of you who reviewed in the first place

As Jessie was agonizing over her appearance so Jeff had agonized over his in the confines o f his hotel room bathroom. He was quite grateful that, since it was his last week in the WWE, his "career-ending" match with CM Punk (aka Phil) being taped the following Tuesday, he was given his own hotel room for the weekend. He was sure that if he had been roomed with any of the other guys, they would have made fun of him endlessly for his antics. He could practically hear Matt now "Jeez lil' bro, you look like a teen girl getting ready for prom." He had finally decided on a pair of his favorite worn-in jeans, and a pearl jam t-shirt, couldn't go wrong with casual.

He had map-quested her apartment three times, to be sure that he had the right place, and could not remember being this nervous for a date in his life. He had made it a rule when he started wrestling that he would never get serious with, or even date, a fan, it was just far too complicated. But Jessie wasn't a fan really…right? He shook these thoughts from his head as he got into the driver's seat of his blue rental car and turned onto the freeway towards Jessie's apartment. It was not far from his hotel, at least according to map quest, and who really knew how reliable that was, but he reached an apartment complex that matched the address that she had given him. He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, gathering himself up to knock on her door. He didn't know why in the world he was so nervous; she was just a girl, an amazing girl, who did everything for her little brother.

He turned off the car and got out, walking up to ring the doorbell. As he waited on her stoop he looked in the window, seeing a comfy-looking black leather couch, two matching overstuffed arm chairs, and an oak coffee table as he was trying to make out the details of the poster on the wall, the door opened.

"Hey Jeff, you're early." Jessie smiled, surprised.

"Oh, um sorry, want me to drive around the block a bit and come back later?" Jeff smirked, his confidence returning. True he had only met her a few days ago, but she was nothing to be afraid of; he really couldn't even remember why he had been so scared.

She smiled and chuckled, "no, I think I'll let it slide this time." She grabbed her keys from the end table beside the door and stepped out, pulling the door shut and locking it behind her. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

Jeff had been so happy to see that he had gotten the right house that he hadn't actually looked that intently at Jessie, but when she turned around from locking the door he blinked rapidly, swearing that no girl could be that beautiful. "Wow Jess you look amazing!"

Essie blushed, looking down at her shoes which had suddenly become the most interesting thing on the planet. "You're just saying that."

"No, really, I mean it." He tucked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up so that she could look into his eyes. She noticed that they weren't green, but a deep mix of blue and green, like the swirl of ocean water as the tide came in. She mentally saved that color knowing that she would have to do a color study later to try and capture it in her sketch book. He noticed that she was studying him intently; it was like her eyes could see through him, deeper than who he was, into what he was.

She realized that she had been being rude and smiled sheepishly, "sorry, I didn't mean to stare, just your eyes are a really interesting mix of colors."

He smiled, his fingers moving to that her face was cupped in his palm, "don't worry about it." He wanted to kiss her, like he had at the motocross show, but instead he dropped his hand, taking her far smaller one within it. "As for the plan, it's a surprise, but trust me, you'll like it."

He walked her over to the car and opened her door for her; once she was inside he walked around to the driver's side, got in and pulled out of the parking lot. He got back on the freeway, now knowing where he was and more importantly, where he was going. Jessie reached for the radio dial, "may I?"

"Oh yeah, go ahead."

She nodded and turned on the radio, flipping through channels until she found a hard rock station, they were playing Jeremy by Pearl Jam, one of Jessie's favorites, and she turned it up, her head swaying as she sang along.

Jeff was finding it difficult to pay attention to the road, wanting to watch her as she danced in her car seat. True, she wasn't the best singer in the world, but it was so much fun to watch her.

Soon they reached their destination, and Jeff parked, again getting out of the car and opening her door for her. "Well, what do you know, a southern gentleman."

Jeff chuckled, "my Dad would kill me if I didn't open the door for a lady."

Jessie looked at the name of the building they had come to, it was a one-story brick building, and above the entrance was a sign that read "color your world". Jessie turned to Jeff, an eyebrow raised, "what is this place?"

Jeff smiled, "follow me, you'll love it, I promise." Jeff had never been the "dinner and movie date" kind of guy, he wanted to do something special, unique, and this was one of his favorites. He opened the door for her and followed her inside. The shelves were lined with hundreds of unglazed pottery, and in front of these shelves were paintbrushes and dozens of colors of glaze. Jessie turned back to Jeff raising an eyebrow. "Pick anything off of the walls you want, and we'll paint it, then you come back in a week and pick it up."

"Why a week?"

"Well, they have to fire it before you can take it."

Jessie nodded, and an elderly Asian man approached them. "Hello, what would you like today?"

Jeff smiled, "The works sir, and anything she wants." Jessie smiled as the man nodded and waved his arms to the shelf indicating that they could begin.

Jessie grinned and practically ran to the shelves. They had everything, plates, coffee cups, tooth brush holders, everything one could think of. After moving past the kitchen stuff she saw a rack of animals and gasped, picking up an eight inch tall ceramic penguin.

"Oh my God Yes! Sorry, I love penguins, wow this is amazing, Jeff you're the best." She flung an arm around his neck and then sat down at the nearest table, surveying t glazes and deciding what she wanted to do. Jeff watched, enthralled by her. She could be so mature when she had to be, able to handle her brother's illness and her mother's abandonment, but she could also be like a child. It was really beautiful.

As he watched her begin to paint, the Asian man approached him with the bill, "you take all the time you need, she is pretty girl, are lucky man."

Jeff smiled, "yeah, I really am," and sat down to paint with Jessie.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Reviews are my candy, the more you give me the more energy I have to write! True story! Enjoy.

It had taken them nearly two hours to finish their penguin, but by the time both of them were done, they were proud. Jessica had started by painting his belly a neon green, and while that dried began to cut a piece of black felt into a spiky pattern to use as a Mohawk. By the time they had finished they had a truly punked-out penguin. Jeff had drawn a series of intricate tattoos across his back, similar to the ones that he had along his arm.

They brought their penguin to the owner, who raised a brow, but having had Jeff as a customer multiple times knew he should have suspected such a thing. He thanked them and Jeff paid, walking back out to his rental car. "So, do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving." Jessica smiled, getting into the passenger side. A small part of her was embarrassed, for letting herself act so immature, but she always had to be so straight laced, so in charge of everything, it was a weight that she was happy to be able to cast off, even for a few hours.

Jeff smiled, driving towards Buffalo Wild Wings, one of his favorite restaurants. He knew he had to tell her that Tuesday would be his last match on WWE, that he would be switching to TNA in a few weeks. Ryan would be devastated, and it would be better if Jessica told him. Telling her that he was leaving WWE wasn't going to be the hard part, it would be telling her why.

After Jeff's first incident with drugs, leading to his first suspension, he had been drug tested randomly, and often. For a year or so he had stayed clean, forcing himself to focus on the business and his love for it. At a friend's birthday party he had slipped, and after a few short weeks, found himself back where he was. He failed a drug test, and Vince told him if he failed another he would be fired. Being suspended, along with the loss of his house and the death of his dog only made his do drugs more, and suddenly he found himself constantly so strung out he could barely wrestle. Vince had found out, and told him his last match would be Tuesday at the taping of Smackdown.

Since that day he had not done drugs once, and constantly struggled with it, part of the reason why he had been so nervous tonight was simply drug withdrawal. He had let down his friends, his family, his fans and himself. He called Dixie Carter, the head of TNA that day and begged for her to let him in. Wrestling was the only way he would ever be able to beat this addiction. How could he tell this amazing, mature girl that he was a drug addicted loser?

They arrived at the restaurant and Jeff shook these thoughts from his head, smiling to Jessie as they went in. They got their table and the waitress took their drink orders. Jessica sighed and looked Jeff in the eyes, "are you going to tell me what's been bothering you the whole way here or am I going to have to pry it out of you?"

"Sorry, I kind of zoned in the car didn't I?"

"Kind of?"

"Ok, a lot." He chuckled. "I just, I have something to tell you that I'm not sure how you're going to take."

"Just tell me Jeff, how bad can it be?"

If you only knew, he thought to himself. "My contract is up with WWE and Vince decided not to renew it, so I'm moving to TNA, my last match on Smackdown is this week." He knew he shouldn't have lied to her, but he really wanted this to work, wanted her to know as something other than the stupid druggie.

"Can IU tell Ryan? I know he was really sad the first two times this happened." Devastated was more accurate.

"Yeah, sure, actually, I was kind of wondering if the two of you wanted to come to the taping Tuesday, sit back stage in my locker room and stuff?"

He hoped she'd say yes, and knew Ryan would love it.

"Yeah, sure, thank you so much."

They ate their dinner and Jeff took Jessica home, walking her to her front door. "I had an amazing time Jeff, thank you for this."

Jeff smiled, "I had a great time too." He leaned down, kissing her cheek before turning back to his car and getting in, as he drove away he hoped that things would go well Tuesday.


End file.
